Fat Man (Fallout 4)
}} The M42General Brock's terminal in Fort Strong and Private Murnahan's holotape found in Fort Strong refer to the Fat Man as an "M42 nuclear catapult" Fat Man is a weapon in Fallout 4. Characteristics First entering service in September 2077 with the U.S. Army, the Fat Man is a shoulder mounted mini nuke launcher. The variant appearing in Fallout 4 has a slightly different appearance than in previous games. There is no longer a handle on the right side of the launcher, and instead two straight handles on the bottom. It also appears to be larger, with a rusted silver paint job. Developers struggled to find a way to fire the heavy ammunition from a man-portable system far enough to keep the operator outside the blast radius, losing a lot of people in the process. Eventually, it was discovered that by placing a small sub-charge into the ammunition itself, similar to bullets being fired from a gun (or perhaps more accurately described as being along the lines of a recoilless launcher), the warheads could be launched a considerable distance without adding too much weight to the already heavy weapon. When fitted with the MIRV launcher, it fires six mini nukes in a cluster that separate in mid-air, drastically reducing its range, but increasing its overall damage and area of effect. Weapon modifications }} }} Variants * Big Boy, a unique version with the Two Shot legendary modification. * The Striker, a unique version that fires modified bowling balls instead of mini nukes. * Nuka-nuke launcher, a unique version that deals 50% more damage than the standard model by firing quantum-enhanced Nuka-nukes. Locations * ArcJet Systems - Found in the room marked '2' in the Engine core. * BADTFL regional office - In the evidence locker. * Boston Airport - Slightly north of Boston Airport, there are wrecked cars. Inside one is a Fat Man. From the Boston Airport fast travel location, head east. The nose section of an airplane will be in front of you. The Fat Man is located in a van on the water's edge behind the nose section. * Boston mayoral shelter - Beneath the basketball court is an entrance to a cave. The Fat Man lies next to a dead soldier at the end of the cave. There is a nearby deathclaw that will attack on sight. * Cabot House - In the basement near Edward's bed. * D.B. Technical High School - At the far end of the old swimming pool in the northwest corner of the lowest level of the school. This is by the raider boss' bed and terminal. * Federal ration stockpile - In the main stockpile area, just inside the room with two turrets against the wall near the terminal that operates the doors ( the second one). This Fat Man also respawns. * Fort Hagen - In the armory. * Goodneighbor - Found behind the desk, beside KL-E-0 in the Kill or Be Killed store. * Gunners plaza - In a locked utility closet in the southwest corner of the second floor. * Hub City Auto Wreckers - Carried by a named Gunner, Bridget. * Lexington - On the walkway where the Raider with the power armor is found. * Libertalia - Carried by a random raider at the top of the main building. * Malden center - Found behind a train car hugging against a wall. * Outpost Zimonja - Carried by a raider in power armor named Boomer. * Quincy ruins - being held by Sergeant Baker, who is located on top of the church in the ruins. * Revere satellite array - Can be found at the top of one of the towers, next to a power armor frame and a case with miscellaneous ammo and other items. * Robotics disposal ground - Found laid on top of a car hood near the back of the scrapyard. * Salem - On a shelf in a bombed out store across from the chapel. * Spectacle Island - On the lower level of the beached tugboat containing the generator. * The Castle - Found in the armory on a shelf, next to it will be a mini nuke. * The Prydwen - Inside Proctor Teagan's store. * Zephyr Ridge Camp - Carried by a trapper on the tower's top level. Notes * There is a chance that a mini nuke fired by the Fat Man will be a dud and cause physical damage instead to the target if hit by the dud.Ten things we've learned about Fallout 4 - Tech Radar * Technical documentation and holotapes found in Fort Strong reveals the Fat Man's pre-War designation: 'The M42 Fat Man'. * The Fallout 4 Fat Man appears to have a slightly smaller blast radius than the Fallout 3 version. * When fired from a long enough distance, the projectile makes a loud whistling noise (similar to the cartoon noise for falling from the sky or the sound that bombs make after being dropped) which indicates one should get to cover ASAP or sprint away. * Preston Garvey dislikes using the Fat Man presumably because of its destructive nature. * When firing with the experimental MIRV modification, there's a chance that it will detonate right at your feet, even if you are firing away from yourself. *During the first scene of the game, the player can see an advertisement for the Fat Man playing on TV. Behind the scenes "Fat Man" was the codename for the plutonium atomic bomb that was detonated over Nagasaki, Japan on August 9, 1945. With the exception of the tail fins, the mini nuke has a strikingly similar look to Fat Man. Sounds Gallery Art of Fallout 4 Fat Man.jpg|From The Art of Fallout 4 FO4 Fatman loading screen.jpg|Loading screen slide Fo4 weapon Fat Man MIRV launcher side.png|Fat Man with the MIRV launcher mod attached Category:Fallout 4 weapons es:Fat Man ko:팻맨 (폴아웃 4) ru:Толстяк (Fallout 4) uk:Товстун (Fallout 4)